halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Covenant separatists
Untitled I don't think the pages should be merged, since the Heretic and Separatist pages discuss sufficiently different factions. The Heretics' motivation is religious, a crisis of faith if you will. The Separatists' motives are more political; the Elites' demotion in favor of the Brute caste, along with the assassination of Elite councillors by the Brutes help spark the fighting. The two factions are also active in different periods of Halo 2: the Heretics are defeated before the Civil War of the Covenant really begins. Lo-Volt, August 8, 2006, 0201 hours EDT. :I agree. --Dragonclaws 05:27, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I also agree. The Heretic movement ended with the Heretic leader's death. The Seperatists are a result of a direct civil war within the Covenant political structure, hence why Brutes, Drones, Jackals, and Prophets are now against Elites, Grunts, and Hunters. A merger would be a mistake. Also, much of the Seperatists is speculation since by the end of the game, the movement is just starting. --CrzyAznSprtn 13:01, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Covenant Separatists not the same as Heretics I have been reading the Heretic, Covenant Separatist articles along with the one about that famous Imperial Admiral and it seems that the Elites are against Humans yet some points say that they are allies. So perhaps it should be noted that while some of the Elites have sided with the Arbiter, others have decided to go against both sides? User:Darth Batrus Well, the Heretics should be mentioned. The Arbiter at first was warned about how The Prophets were leading them to their doom, and the Elites at the time were unaware of really what was going on. They were warned of this. That warning should be mentioned since it contributes to the history of the Separatist movement. Also, the Oracle's perspective and the Prophet's perspective is important to mention because the Elites were stuck between a rock and a hard place: treason vs. damnation. This should all be mentioned to the point that its background information on the Elites leaving the Covenant. --J miester25 04:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Are the grunts actually part of this Just a question, but on the to Et tu brute video, the grunts were seen fighting with brutes. care to comment? :68.234.4.254 21:22, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, they are 68.234.4.254, play halo 2 or look for the Seperatist Grunt glitch and you'll find a friendly Grunt or two. --User:Elite Emperor Yeah I have a theroy on this I think the grunts would prefer to be under the command of the elites who they are more familiar with and dont seem to beat them however the grunts who were on brute controlled ships and other variours brute held bases are forsed to work for them and follow there orders. User:Kami-Sama Perhaps both Hunters(Mgalekolo) and Grunts(Unngoy) are forced to be with the covenant loyalists under the treath that they would glass their home planets? SPARTAN 456 Te and Balaho are under Separatist control, and the Grunts probably prefer the Elites over Brutes mainly because they're better and kinder leaders, possible because they don't eat them, and the Grunts and Hunters in Halo 3 Probably stay with the Brutes out of fear, but there are very few hunters. Arigro 'Vadum (talk) 12:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) extend page can some one expand this page with pictures of variours elites hunters and grunts from halo two levels Gravemind, Uprising, The Great Journey and High Charity :I can't take screenshots, but I'll see about at least getting some pictures to show what the articles about. guesty-persony- ' 17:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Kk it'll be much apreshiated User:Kami-Sama When are these pics going to be added User:Kami-Sama Covenant Species Names would it be less confusing if I changed the names of the Covenant species from the Covenant translation (Sangheili, Unggoy, etc) to the human translation (Elites, Grunts, etc)? Not everyone knows the Covenant translation, so it my be confusing for casual readers. simon RJ 17:03, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Perhaps you could add the common name in parenthesis next to the proper name. At the behest of gravemind If Masterchief is meant to stop truth and his guards at the behest of gravemind, why isn't the flood on Masterchiefs side? gravemind is said to be the flood leader... Cortana says in a cutscene that Gravemind was distracting them or something, but otherwise, he just didn't want to starve, because the Covenant were going to activate Halo. Also, even after you meet gravemind, you still have to fight the flood. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 12:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) The whole point of sending the Master Chief to High Charity was to kill him. Think about it, Gravemind didn't need the Chief to get the Index. The Control Room was surrounded by pissed off Elites, there was no real danger that Halo would go off. There were two reasons the Gravemind wanted the Chief on High Charity: -To get Cortana, a valuable source of knowledge on both humans and covenant -To kill the Chief, the only real Reclaimer at the moment. If Chief killed Truth, well, so be it. If not, the Flood would. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Questioning Member races of Separatist Well, the article clearly states that Grunts and Hunters are with the separatists, but in Halo 3 I see them fighting alongside the Brutes, what's up with that? Shouldn't actions be taken to ensure this article is au jour? Troubleshooter 20:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It was originally shown that Grunts and Hunters were allies of the Elites, but in Halo 3 Bungie said the were on both sides. The Grunts were too afraid to openly support one side, and the Hunters' political motivation is completely unknown. Also, did you get to complete Halo 2? (Cyborg Robot 00:31, 2 December 2007 (UTC)) Arbitorials? I rember hearing this quote in the Sirea 117: So is their official name the Arbitorials and should it be mentioned the article?--Darth Scott 03:57, 30 October 2007 (UTC) He never says "Arbitorials." He just says "When we are victorious." If he were to say "Arbitorials", it would be noticable. Kap2310 20:33, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sure your hearing this dude.... --Ajax 013 20:37, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I was pretty sure he said something like "Arbitorials" I'm probably wrong--Darth Scott 00:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC) name I was just wondering if the name "Covenant Separatists" is canon(stated in-game or in the novels) or made up by fans and the halopedia community.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan]] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 02:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Vehicles I thought the only vehicles the separatists used where the ghost, and on the rare occasion the banshee. Im very sure they didnt use the Spectre or the Shadow since those arent seen in Halo 3, which is the only game the Separatists are in. I am also sure they didnt use the Spirit since that was only in Halo 1. every vehicle in halo cannon mentioned or created exist (of course except for cut and deleted material), each fleet under separatist or loyalist has each vehicle and vessel, but since the promotion of brutes they put their vehicles in instead of elite vehicles like the chopper(brute) vs. ghost(elite) or prowler(brute) vs. spectre(elite), because the elites would never use brute weapons,vehicles, vessels, they did use all the vehicles and vessels from each game, just in halo 3 bungie wanted to show fans the brutes promotion after the civil war in Halo 2 by replacing the spectre with prowler and shadow with elephant for humans, and giving them more ranks, armor, and weapons, it would be great if bungie would create more brute variants to distinguish between the separatist and loyalist, like the banshee that is used by both loyalist and separatist--Lordexodus003 11:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) no vehicles? why don't the the Elites use their own vehicles? like thir own wraiths or ghosts or banshees or even their own Scarabs? Voy101 :I would think its because they dont need them in the situations they're in or they may not even have any vehicles because the ones the used in Halo 2 might have been stolen from the Covenant Loyalists. EwCDnaudee 19:36, 23 March 2008 (UTC) they do, every fleet either it be brute or elite comes with hundreds or thousands of vehicles and vessels either ghost, wraiths, banshees, etc. since your playing halo through the view of chief, humans, and UNSC were not around areas where the separatist used their own vehicles and vessels against the loyalist, if bungie made a halo game from the separatist view would be awesome and we would see this in effect--Lordexodus003 11:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::well what about times like on the covenat level,their vehicles could of helped then the separatist do have their own vehicles, in halo 3 levels such as "ark" and "covenant" they were probably sent else where on the ark to fight loyalist forces where the chief wasn't at, as for the level "covenant" the UNSC dropped off their vehicles for chief and the elites that helped him clear the tower just used those instead--Lordexodus003 11:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Maybe the separatist hunters have green armour instead of blue..similar to how their phantoms were green. I dunno what separatist grunts would look like though...-- Joshua 029 03:16, 29 March 2008 (UTC) i think so as well. but with the grunts its difficult because they have different colours for different ranks (unlike the hunters oddly) possibly with the curved armour instead of the triangle armour (you know from halo 1&2) and somthing significant the note them like the marathon symbol on one side of their back. but also i reckon they didn't include both races in halo 3 as allies because the graphics engine wasn't good enough for the battle with the amount of 'Friendly AI' to make it look good. so they were probably cropped out of the game out of laziness. i kind of agree with the unknown editor above about not making the separatist allies grunts and hunters on the game help chief, i don't think it would be to hard for people to distinguish between a grunt with a red marker (enemy) and a grunt with a green marker (ally), and i just don't see as to why the hunters would be on the loyalist side in the first place, then i read they original were going to put the deleted race the Drinol on the loyalist side to replace the Hunters that left the covenant for the separatist side, but they threw it out because they thought it would confuse players, i don't see how this would confuse players since you should play halo 2 before halo 3 and see that on the levels Gravemind through the Great Journey that every single hunter through those levels sided with the separatist--Lordexodus003 11:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Separtists Fleet Destroyed? If I recall the Arbiter had said that "We had a fleet of Hundreds!" "Alas Brother, the Flood... It has evolved!" - Is that implying that the Flood evolved and managed to barely break through Quarantine? Or that the Flood evolved and utterly decimated the Sangehellian Fleet over High Charity? It could explain how High Charity itself was able to escape. --66.37.173.238 04:26, 29 August 2008 (UTC) or he's wondering how a single ship got through the elites hundreds. the major elite replies "alas brother, the flood, it has evolved!" it means they got smarter and avoided the elite fleet. Stop Adding "*Currently the most powerful faction in the halo universe. *Saved the human race from destruction towards the end of the human-covenant war" Please, stop adding these back into the article. For one thing, the first point cannot be confirmed. The Separatists may have been just as decimated by the Covenant and the Flood as the UNSC was, and regardless, the Forerunners make everyone else pale in comparison. And the second point is already stated in the article, and therefore does not need to be stated again in the trivia section. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) this is the truth. the humans are basicly beaten into submission, the loyalists have been destroyed and the flood isnt a threat anymore. the forerunners dont count anymore because they are gone. the seperatists have superior numbers and lots of colonys. i seriously doubt they were as badly decimated as the humans were. the humans were fought for like 20 years and beaten into a low population on one planet. the elite seperatists have been spacefaring much longer than the humans and obviously have alot more worlds under control. No problem about the elites saving humans bit though. -antihero :My point about the second "fact" was merely that it was already stated. For the first, I doubt the Sangheili escaped without some wounds - the Schism was a pretty turbulent time, and I doubt they'd have allied with humanity at all unless they were desperate. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) hasn't the covenant dissolved? surely now its every races looking after their selves. the sepritist didn't really have lots of colonies because it was each races colonies to protect. also humans wernt low populated on earth. they had multiple colonies and the only population figure for earth of halo ive seen is that of earth in the last year of the war. just saying ya know that now factions should be individual races DeadReanimation 11:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Humanity as a species is now 200 million. That's a confirmed fact and anyone trying to argue otherwise is purposely choosing to ignore some very solid canon. As for the Covenant/Separatists - the Covenant still exists, but its military and leadership have been devastated by one calamity after another. The Assembly map description confirms that it still exists in one form or another, and is gearing up to pay the Sangheili back. As for whether the Separatists split, I would think they'd prefer to unite together against the Covenant. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think that the loyalist are gonna launch a counter attack against the sepratist cause like after the ark was destroyed the sepratist proberly absorbed some loalist troops but theres still 6 halos left (btw was delta halo destroyed after halo 2?) :::Delta Halo is still intact, and currently quarantined by what's left of the Sangheili fleet. I'm not sure what you mean about Separatists "absorbing" Loyalist forces - did you mean on the level of Grunts, Jackals and Hunters, etc? And what's left of the Covenant is still a formidable force, gearing up to make a comeback - exactly when they do so is unknown. It might be 2553, it might be decades later. We also don't know how we'll see it, whether it'll be novels or games, etc. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::In no canon anywhere is it explicitly stated that the Sangheili have other colonies as population centres. In fact it is actually stated that they have no other population centres other than Sangheilios in the Encyclopaedia. So in regards to being the most powerful faction in Halo, from a territorial perspective, they are not. Their fleet numbers have dwindled to the point where they were forced to abandon their campaign against the Jiralhanae to defend themselves. Unable to produce new weaponry and ships, unable to repair them, and lacking the knowledge to do so (Implying no Tier 2 or even Tier 3 understanding within their society of physics, engineering, mathematics, computing etc) they are not most powerful, not anymore from a military perspective and certainly not from a scientific perspective. Everyone post Halo 3 is in a state, no one has any power. Also, with respect to Humanity. 200 million cannot be all there is left. The Bestiarum describes Earth with a population of 200 million, and we know for a fact that at least one colony has survived, Minister. The Encyclopaedia also makes references to secession beginning in the remaining colonies. Unless these colonies are empty, and the UNSC is at odds with empty buildings, I cannot see how 200 million applies to all of Humanity. I do not disagree with Sangheili saving Humanity though, just the part about them having the most power. --Anton1792 16:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Separatist Jiralhanae In my opinion since some separatists brutes had been killed but for their own kind as they were considered traitors to the Covenant. Once I put it but someone deleted it. Not as you think.H A L O Legend :Unless you were reading fanfiction, there have been no Separatist Brutes. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It's possible, but not confirmed, and unlikely.--Unreal Admin 00:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I've have a few things to ask: I know in the wiki that it says the separtist phantom was green to lock in the pact between humans and elites, but was that said in the game? Cause if it wasn't, wouldn't it make sense that they made it the same colour or similiar to the pelicans so that a human gunner knew easily if it was friend or foe. If the Covenant leadership was dead, wouldn't the separtists not exist, as in the title? Wouldn't they be call the "Holy Covenant Empire" or something like that? And I'm sure that they wouldn't stay with the Green colour. They might have blue instead, like their plasma rifles. And ya thats all I got. 01:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC)TipoFry The Elites are more of a Separatist movement rather than heritic, but they also believe that the Prophets were deceitful hense a lack of faith and stopped believing altogether. One thing I don't understand though, is why, on the final level on Halo 2 - The Great Journey, Grunts and Hunters are allies of the Elites while in Halo 3, they are enemies. Also, why would the Grunts and Hunters have sided with the Elites over the Covenant? This is a common question among all of us, but what we know is that bungie didn't want to include separatist grunts and hunters because they felt it would confuse the players so they just labeled them as enemies in halo 3, as to why they joined us is, the hunters are a warrior race like the sangheili and respect each other for it, and the grunts that served under the elites followed their command, hopefully bungie will consider a halo game that allows you to play the separatist and we'll get to see this, but maybe its a pipe dream time will tell--Lordexodus003 17:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sangheili-Human Alliance From the section itself: "The Separatist Elites seem to show some signs of change due to their new human allies. They will broadcast in a frequency that can be heard by both Elites and humans as well as letting humans in their drop ships. '''This shows that they are able to work with humans as equals'. In addition, many Elites begin to refer to The Flood as 'the flood' instead of 'the parasite'."'' I assume that this is making reference to the instances in Halo 2/3 where Humans and Sangheili communicate to each other, like Rtas 'Vadum speaking to Miranda Keyes etc. If so, then it should not be placed after the post Halo 3 content as, by the sounds of it, it may be misleading people into believing that a universal "Flood Code" has been made between them , unless I missed that part in The Return. Also, when do Humans go into their dropships? The part in bold as well. While it can be proven with the Conversations from the Universe booklet that this may in fact be true, the fact of letting Humans ride in their dropships, if true, is not proper justification for such a claim. After all, Sangheili allowed Unggoy to ride in their dropships, but they are hardly considered equal. --Anton1792 17:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC)